The present invention generally relates to electrochromic elements, such as electrochromic mirrors, and, more particularly relates to a drive control circuit for driving one or more electrochromic elements.
Electrochromic elements (EC) are increasingly employed for use in electrochromic mirrors, window systems, and other electronic glare control applications, particularly for use on automotive vehicles. In automotive applications, an electrochromic element is commonly employed in the inside rearview mirror for use in varying the reflectance of the mirror to automatically control glare from external light sources. In addition, it is known to employ a plurality of electrochromic elements in a vehicle, including electrochromic elements in the inside rearview mirror and one or more outside rearview mirrors. The reflectance of an electrochromic element generally is a function of the voltage applied to the electrochromic element as, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,108, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The aforementioned U.S. patent disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Automotive electrochromic mirror systems typically employ an electronic drive circuit for applying power to the electrochromic element(s) from a vehicle battery (e.g., 12-volt DC supply). Each electrochromic element is typically required to operate at a voltage of less than 1.5 volts. In a typical application, the drive circuit is required to regulate the voltage applied to each electrochromic element to about 1.2 volts, and thus the drive circuit must drop the remaining voltage potential applied by the battery. When two electrochromic elements are connected in series, a total voltage of up to 2.4 volts may be applied across the two series connected electrochromic elements. To drop the remaining voltage potential (e.g., 12 volts−2.4 volts=9.6 volts), the conventional drive circuit typically employs a series pass transistor. One example of a series drive circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,012, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The use of the series pass transistor to drop the voltage to an EC operating level generally results in power dissipation that is converted to thermal energy. Excessive thermal energy generated in the series transistor within the mirror housing may damage the drive circuit and other electronic circuitry, and thus temperature tolerant components are generally required which adds to the cost.
The drive circuit is typically made-up of electronic components, some of which may be formed on an integrated circuit. However, many of the components of the drive circuit in conventional electrochromic mirror applications are not formed on the same integrated circuit, but instead are configured on multiple circuits which are hard-wired on a circuit board due in part to the requirement to dissipate the thermal energy away from the integrated circuit chip. Previous attempts have been made to more fully integrate the electrochromic element drive circuitry, but such attempts generally have not optimized the integration of the drive circuit components while meeting the heat dissipation requirements.
It is therefore desirable to more fully integrate the electrochromic element drive circuit components into an integrated circuit, while dissipating thermal energy in a manner that does not adversely affect the drive circuit. It is also desirable to control one or more electrochromic elements to vary the reflectance and manage temperature constraints. It is further desirable to control the reflectance ratio of multiple electrochromic elements.